Kingdom Hearts III :Dive into Darkness
by Keyblade Master Mathias
Summary: Sora is about to retake the Mark of Mastery, but what happens when demons show up. SoraxKiari, OCx?. Post Dream Drop Distance
1. Prolouge

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I never will, they belong to Square Enix and Disney**

**Warning: May contain spoilers for Kingdom Hearts games.**

Italics will be POV's thoughts.

OC includes: Matthew and Drake.

Sora has been training for months in the realm of dreams so he can retake the Mark of Mastery exam and become a keyblade master while riku has been training Lea and Kiari to use their keyblades and Xehanort has been plunging the worlds into darkness, our story begins in traverse town.


	2. A New Dawn

**I own NOTHING**

Sora's POV:

Another peaceful day has come and gone in traverse town, Sora was just heading back to his house when he saw a star go out.

"Uh oh another world fell to Xehanort, I better rest up from training."

When Sora got home he started thinking about the friends he made on his many journeys.

"Hey, look sharp there Sora."

_"Roxas is that you?"_

"You know it."

_"What's up."_

"Not much, sorry you didnt get the mark."

_"That's okay man at least I know I tried."_

"Yeah, hey let's head back and talk to the others."

_"You only want to go back so you can talk to Namine."_

"Shut up, I can talk to Namine whenever I want."

_"Really?"_

"What about you and Kiari?"

_"Oh come on man you know she only thinks of me as a friend."_

"That's so not true, she has been talking to Namine who has been talking to me and Kiari is terrified of asking you out because she thinks that you will say no and ruin your friendship."

_"Really?"_

"Yeah, got it memorized."

_"Okay Axel_, first thing when we get back I'm asking her on a date."

"Okay wise guy, let's go."

_"Yeah"_

"Wait, how do we get back."

_"Uh, oh."_

**Okay Sora's going back to find Kiari and some big things are about to happen so stay tuned.**

**Roxas: "Hey sora I invited some friends over can you let them in."**

**Sora: "Sure Roxas." Opens the door**

**Fangirl1: "Look it's Sora."**

**Fangirl2: "He's so dreamy."**

**Fangirl3: "Let's get him."**

**Sora:"ROXAS! I'll never forgive you!"**

**(Sigh) Please Review, each review helps save sora from the Fangirls.**


	3. Bad News

**Hey everyone, sorry for the wait, been busy. Anyway I bet everyone is wondering how Kiari will react, I promise you will find out.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Kiari's POV:**

_Sigh, it's been another boring day, I mean I was excited to go learn how to wield my keyblade, but mainly because I wanted to see Sora, but when I arrived I learned the horrible news that he failed the exam and left to train, now I'm just waiting for him to return._

Knock Knock "Kiari you okay?"

I sighed "Yeah I'm fine Riku."

"Okay just want to make sure you're okay, don't worry about Sora, he has been training hard and so have you, he'll come back soon."

"Thanks Riku."

"No problem, oh and by the way, Master Yen Sid wants to talk to you and Lea."

"Okay, let's go see what he wants."

Yen Sid's POV:

"Ah Master Riku, King Mickey, Princess Kiari, glad you could join us."

"What seems to be the problem Master Yen Sid?" Kiari asked.

"Well I called you all here because it is time for Lea, Sora, and yourself to take the Mark of Mastery exam."

"Really."

"Yes, Kiari but as you can see, Sora isn't here and we can't reach him."

Kiari's POV:

"What do you mean we can't reach him."

"I mean exactly that, we can't reach him and we're all getting worried."

"Kiari, I know what's going on."

_"You do Namine!?"_

"Yes, but I have to take over your body for a few minutes so I can tell everyone, can you let everyone know."

_"Okay"_

"Guys I was just speaking to namine and she knows what's going on."

"Really?" Yen Sid replied.

"Yes I'm going to let her take control for a little while so she can explain."

Namines POV:

_"Okay here goes nothing, it's not good news but it will have to do."_

"Namine ready when you are."

_"Okay"_

All of a sudden a bright light flashes and I see all of Kiari's friends: Axel, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Yen Sid.

"Hi."

"Hello Namine, that is who I am speaking to correct?" Yen Sid asked

"Yes sir."

"Good, now please tell us what you know."

"Well sir, as everyone knows, I am Kiari's nobody, and Roxas is Sora's nobody, since we merged back with our original selves we are able to talk to each other through a mental link."

"So how's Roxas?" Axel asked

"And what about Sora?" Riku added

"I'm getting to that, first off Roxas keeps talking about how upset Sora is because he didn't get the mark and can't see his friends, also Roxas keeps asking how you are Axel."

"The name is LEA, L-E-A got it memorized." Lea said.

"Okay, got it Lea."

"So why can't we reach Sora?" Riku asked.

"Oh, Yeah I was just getting to that, the last time I talked to Roxas he looked worried, so I asked him whats wrong, and he said 'Sora can't leave the sleeping worlds and he's tried everything, we're trapped!'"

**DUN DUN DUH... Cliffhanger**

**I love cliffhangers anyway please review.**

**Kiari: Wait you forgot something important!**

**What?**

**Kiari: Who is the new keyblade wielder?**

**Shouldn't you be torturing Roxas?**

**Kiari: Why?**

**He sent a bunch of Fangirls after Sora.**

**Roxas: Hey! you said you woudn't tell.**

**Kiari: Oh Roxas. (Meanwhile whipping out her Keyblade.)**

**Roxas: I'm screwed.**

**But Kiari, Sora would be saved from them if people would review.**

**Kiari: Really? (Turns toward readers.) Review now or I will find you!**

**Okay chill out Kiari.**

**Kiari: No way Sora's fate rests in their hands.**

**Save us, please review.**


	4. Where am I?

**Hey everyone, first off I want to say thanks to superstoyboi124 for reviewing.**

**Kiari: It's really helping Sora**

**Yeah so let's get on with the story.**

**Lea: All right! (Sits on a couch and pulls out some popcorn)**

**Riku: Keyblade Master Mathias owns nothing except his OC's, the rest belong to Square Enix, Disney, superstoyboi124, or some other person.**

**Me: Got that right!**

**(Traverse Town)**

**Matthew's POV:**

"Hey kid, you okay."

"Huh."

"Hey, try to stay awake."

"Where am I."

"heh, Your guess is as good as mine."

"Who are you."

"My name is Thomas Strife, what's your's." The man said.

"My name is Matthew." I replied.

"Well Matthew, I think we should go explore the area." Thomas said.

"Yeah."

As they exit the alleyway **(Place where Sora first arrived in Traverse Town at.)**they enter the accessory shop.

"Hello, what can I getcha." The man at the counter says.

"First off, can you tell us where the hell we are!" Thomas yells.

"Please excuse Thomas, he's a little rude." I say apollogizing

"That's okay, the names Cid Highwind by the way."Cid replies

"I'm Matthew, this is Thomas." I answer.

"Pleasure to meet you, welcome to traverse town, it's a place for those who lost their homes to the heartless."

"Heartless?" We asked.

"Beings of Darkness, they come from the darkness in people's hearts." Cid explained.

"I see, so these "Heartless" are what destroyed our homes?" I asked

"Yep"

"Great, just great."

"I do know some people who can help, unfortunately their busy at the moment." Cid says.

"Oh."

"Cheer up Matthew, it cold be worse." Thomas says.

"How, I can only remember my name, I don't know where I'm from, or what I did for a living, I could look a lifelong friend in the eyes and not remember, so tell me how it could get worse." I snapped at him.

"I don't know."

(sigh) "I'm going to go look around."

"Okay"

_sigh, What am I doing, I snap at a friend like that, what is wrong with me._

"Hello, are you new around here. " Someone asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Great, those guys work so hard to stop the heartless and now this happens. " She starts ranting.

"Excuse me but I didn't catch your name."

"Oh I'm sorry, my name is Yuffie, and I am the greatest ninja in the universe." Yuffie says proudly.

**All Right! The Great Ninja Yuffie has arrived.**

**Yuffie: You know it!**

**Matthew: Why did you give me amnesia.**

**Me: So you are able to- Wait a second I am so not telling you.**

**Thomas: Please Review :)**


	5. A Crazy Date

**Hey everyone!**

**Yuffie: Hi!**

**Sora: I've escaped the Fangirls.**

**Kiari: Yay!**

**Riku: I got to go.**

**Sora: Where to.**

**Riku: To kill Roxas.**

**Kiari: Can I help.**

**Yuffie: Keyblade master Mathias owns NOTHING except his OC's.**

* * *

**Matthew's POV:**

As soon as I turned around, I had to keep my jaw from falling off, only one word could describe her: Beautiful.

"Hello, are you okay in there?" Yuffie asked.

Crap, I stared too long, now she'll hate me, got to think quick.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Stupid, you stutter, now she'll never like you.

"So..." Yuffie said

"So, what?" I asked back.

"You gonna tell me your name." she answered slightly annoyed.

Great, now I have officially lost all chances of her liking me.

"My name is Matthew." I said.

"Matthew eh, I like that name." She replied.

Did I just hear her correctly, she likes my name, point in my favor for once.

"So do you think you could show me around?" I asked.

I swear I never saw someones jaw drop so fast and so hard as Yuffie's did.

**Yuffie's POV:**

Man this guy is so handsome, I wonder if he's single, oh who am I kidding he probably isn't single, but he's so handsome, and he seems nice, and he just asked me to show him around, I will give him the grand tour.

"Sure!" I answered his question as I started to drag him away.

**Matthew's POV:**

What did I get myself into, I mean, I wanted to see this town and I wanted her to show me around, but not by dragging me around.

"And over there is the item shop, there's the accessory shop, oh and there's the fountain, oh now I'll show you the secret waterway." Yuffie said excitedly.

Oh well guess I'll let her drag me along. :\

"The waterways is my favorite spot, it's so calming." She said.

Calming, YAY!

When we arrived I was speechless, the place was so calm I felt sleepy.

"Yuffie, this place is nice." I said as I lie down on the ground.

"Matthew, what are you doing?" Yuffie asked confused.

"It's so calm." I say as I fall asleep.

**Yuffie's POV:**

"Matthew come on get up." I said

" " No reply.

"Matthew, you okay." I asked worried

" " No response.

"Oh no, I got to get help." I started panicking as I ran to get Merlin.

"Merlin you up here?" I yelled.

"Oh goodness gracious, how many times have I told you Yuffie to never sneak up through there." Merlin yelled back.

"I know Merlin and I wouldn't have if it wasn't an emergency." I said panicking.

"What seems to be the problem, demonic cat, teddy bear asassins?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

"Try unconsious person." I retorted.

"You mean it's a real emergency!" Merlin said surprised.

"Yeah." I answered annoyed.

"Well let's go." Merlin said while entering the waterways.

Don't worry matthew help is coming.

"I say, who are you and what are you doing?" Merlin asked suprised.

Huh, is merlin talking to someone, better go check.

**Third person POV:**

When yuffie got to the bottom of the stairs she couldnt believe what she saw.

There was merlin arguing his head off to a figure in a black coat that was kneeling over Matthew's body.

"What are you doing to Matthew you monster." Yuffie screamed

"Monster, come on I just figured out how to save this kid and you call me a monster" The mystery man said

"I'm sorry but can you tell me what's wrong with him?" Yuffie asked.

"Well he has a medical condition, and right now he doesn't have enough sugar in his blood so I'm gonna have to inject him with something to help." The man answered.

"Okay, what's his condition?" Yuffie asked sounding scared.

"He's a diabetic, which means he needs to stay active and keep sugar levels in his blood stable, he probably has some stuff with him to help." He replied.

"Can I help with injecting him?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, I need you to keep him calm by talking to him softly okay." The man answered.

"Got it" Yuffie replied.

"I say is there anything I can do to help?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, can you prepare a place for him to rest on?" the mystery person asked.

"I'll get right on it." Merlin stated as he left the waterways.

**Yuffie's POV:**

"Okay Matthew this will probably hurt but it will help okay." The man said.

"Ugh..." Matthew groaned

"Sh, it's okay Matthew don't worry I'm here." I whispered

"Ugh, Yuffie." Matthew moaned.

"Yeah it's me, don't worry, it will be all right" I said.

"Okay Yuffie I need you to make sure he doesn't yell when I inject him." The man warned.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said.

Great, well there is one thing I could do.

"Okay you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"OWWWWWWW!" Matthew started screaming.

I was so worried I did the only thing I could think of, I kissed him, hard on the lips.

His eyes shot so wide that I thought they were plates.

"Okay, Yuffie you can stop now." The man said.

"Hm?" I grunted.

"Come on, let's get him back into the house." He suggested.

* * *

**Okay what did everyone think?**

**Yuffie: I thought it was nice. :)**

**Matthew: It was good.**

**Thomas: Why didn't you include me in the chapter. :(**

**Don't worry Thomas, oh and before I forget, can anyone figure out who the man in the coat is, I'll give you a clue, he wields a keyblade.**

**Sora: Please review! :)**


	6. How do we reach him?

**Hello everyone, sorry I haven't uploaded, but I've benn playing KINGDOM HEARTS.**

**Sora: Keyblade Master Mathias owns nothing.**

* * *

**(Mysterious Tower)**

**Third person POV:**

"Your majesty, how are we gonna get Sora?" Kiari asked.

"Gosh Kiari, I dont know." Mickey replied.

"I have an idea." Lea stated.

Everyone just stares at him.

"What, it can happen." He retorted.

"Gawrsh, what's your idea Lea?" Goofy asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could charge into the sleeping worlds in the gummi ship." Lea began.

"Wak, are you crazy, that's extremely dangerous!" Donald snapped.

"Hm, that could work." Mickey muttered.

"What do you mean your majesty?" Kiari asked.

"Well, Lea's idea gave me two others, the first is we have Lea summon a corridor of darkness and go get Sora, but it's extremely risky." Mickey said.

"And the other." Lea pressured.

"Donald and goofy could use the star shard to enter the sleeping worlds to get Sora." Mickey replied.

"That's brilliant, your majesty." Kiari exclaimed.

"Aw, shucks, it's nothing." Mickey said embarrassed

"Wak, your majesty, we'll get right on it." Donald announced.

"Gawrsh I hope Sora's okay." Goofy said worried.

"Of course he's okay, he's taken on Sephiroth solo you big palooka." Donald said.

"He did?" Kiari asked.

"You mean he never told you?" Mickey asked.

"No." Kiari replied.

"Gawrsh, he probably didn't want you to worry Kiari." Goofy said.

"Yeah, he cares about you alot, I mean he became a heartless just for you." Donald remarked.

"Come on Donald, let's go get Sora." Goofy said.

**(Traverse Town, Sleeping world)**

**Sora's POV:**

"Roxas, what's going on out there?" Sora whined.

"Chill out man, I'm busy telling them where they can find us." Roxas stated.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Donald and Goofy." Roxas replied.

"And where are we meeting them?" Sora said.

"The Third District." Roxas answered.

"All right let's go meet them." Sora said while running off.

* * *

**Me: Yay, Sora is returning.**

**Yuffie: Will Matthew survive?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Riku: Yuffie just take a look in his ideas file.**

**Yuffie: Good idea! :)**

**Me: NOOOOOOO!**


	7. The fight begins

**ME: Hey everybody! :)**

**Lea: I'm on fire!**

**Riku: :/ Okay.**

**Xemnas: I think you all know this guy owns nothing.**

**Me: Xemnas, did I say you could do the disclaimer.**

**Xemnas: No.**

**Me: Do I have to sic Larxene on you.**

**Xemnas: (Face pales)**

**Me: I thought so.**

**Sora: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

**Traverse town (Magicians study)**

**Matthew's POV:**

"Come one you lazy bum, wake up." A girl said.

**Ugh**(_Why does my head hurt?)_

"Come on please wake up." (_She sounds so upset, better try to get up.)_

"Oof, my head." (_Yeah that will hurt for a while.)_

"Bout time you woke up!" (_Ow, that hurts.)_

"Ow, my poor ears." I whined. (_Seriously that's freaking loud.)_

"Oops sorry, but you had us worried." The girl said.

"Mostly Yuffie." A voice says.

"Can it Riku!" Yuffie snapped.

"Where am I"? I asked.

"We're at Merlin's house." Yuffie replied.

"Thanks, now who are you?" I asked the man who I assume is Riku.

"Matthew, don't be rude!" Yuffie scolded.

"Sorry." I apologized

"Its okay, my name is Riku, I was in the area and I found you falling unconscious, if you hadn't told me you were a diabetic, I wouldn't have been able to save you." Riku replied.

"Thanks for saving me." I said.

"No problem." He replied.

"So what brings you to traverse town Riku?" I asked.

"Just working to keep the worlds safe." Riku answered.

"Are the worlds in danger?" I asked.

"They have been for some time Matthew, we didn't tell you because it's extremely dangerous." Yuffie answered

"Excuse me, but I have to go take care of something." I said.

"Sure go ahead." Riku replied.

** (On top of the Gizmo Shop)**

"I thought you might be here." I whirled around when I heard the person speak.

"Oh, hi Thomas." I said.

"What's up?" Thomas asked.

"Oh nothing much, just thinking." I replied

"Can you remember anything about your past?" Thomas asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Really?" Thomas asked.

"But it's kind of upsetting." I said.

"Why?" Thomas asked.

"I was really young"... I began.

**(BEGIN FLASHBACK)**

Two happy kids are playing together in a yard.

"Kids, come inside its time for dinner!" A man shouted.

"Okay dad, come on bro." One of the brothers said.

**(Later that night...)**

**Crash**

"Dad." The young boy said, as he entered his dad's room to see a bunch of strange black creatures.

"Dad!" The boy screamed while running to help.

"Matthew, run and hide!" The man yelled.

"Where's my brother?" Matthew asked.

"I don't know, but run, I can't afford to lose you." The man said.

"Okay dad, please be careful." Matthew said as he ran away.

**(End Flashback)**

"Oh man, I can't believe you lost your family all at once." Thomas said.

"Well I did, and the worst part is I lost my mother, a year before I was born." I said in response.

"Really?" Thomas asked.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Man, that's got to suck." Thomas stated.

_**Bump**_

"Ow!" Someone yelled.

"Who's there?" Thomas demanded.

All of a sudden Yuffie steps out. "Hi." She says.

"Yuffie, how long have you been there?" I asked nervously.

"Long enough, Matthew that's so sad, no one should go through that, especially at such a young age..." Yuffie began.

"Okay you can stop right there, I don't need sympathy." I interrupted.

"Okay." Yuffie said.

"By the way, what are you doing here Yuffie?" Thomas asked.

"Riku told me to find you guys and get you to the First District." Yuffie said.

"Why?" I asked.

"There are extremely powerful heartless around here." Yuffie explained.

"Well then let's get out of here." Thomas exclaimed.

**Whoosh**

"Those are the creatures that attacked my dad." I yelled.

"Oh no, Heartless, we need to move now!" Yuffie yelled.

"Come on Yuffie, let's move it!" I yelled.

"You go, I can handle them." Yuffie said.

"Okay, just be careful Yuffie." I said.

**(Third Person POV)**

Just as Matthew and Thomas were about to leave the second district, they saw Yuffie twist her ankle.

"Ahh!" Yuffie cried out.

"Yuffie!" Matthew yelled as he ran to help, but was held back by Thomas.

"Thomas what are you doing, we got to help Yuffie." Matthew said.

"We can't, we have to follow orders and get to safety." Thomas replied.

"Screw this, Yuffie's in trouble." Matthew said as he ran to Yuffie.

"Yuffie, are you okay." Matthew asked.

"Matthew, I told you to get to the First District!" Yuffie yelled.

"I don't care, you're in trouble and I won't leave a friend when their hurt." Matthew said as he helped Yuffie up.

"Matthew behind you!" Thomas yelled.

"What?" Matthew asked as he turned around to see a bunch of heartless running at him.

"Oh, crap." Matthew said.

"Matthew!" Yuffie screamed as the heartless piled on top of him.

_**(Matthew's POV)**_

_**Station of Awakening**_

_**(KH1 Dive into the Heart)**_

"Yuffie I'm sorry." I said as I sank into darkness.

"Do you wish to save your friends?" A mysterious voice asked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am a friend, someone who will help you regain what you lost, and find what you need." The voice answered.

"What do I have to do?" I asked.

"Answer the question."The voice replied.

"Yes I want to save my friends." I answered with certainty.

"Even if they are consumed by darkness?" The voice asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Even if they forget you?" The voice asked again.

"Yes." I answered again.

"Even if they hurt you?" The voice asked again.

"Yes." I answered again.

"And this is the truth?" The voice asked again.

"Yes." I answered again.

"Good, now to awaken the power within you, we need to give it form." The voice said as three pillars shot up out of the ground.

"Choose wisely." The voice warned.

I first walked over to the sword and picked it up.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power that you seek?" The voice asked.

"No." I answered.

Then I walked over to the shield and picked it up.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power that you seek?" The voice asked.

"No." I answered.

Then I walked over to the wand and picked it up.

"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power that you seek?" The voice asked.

"No." I answered and went to the middle.

"Now, which of these three will I choose?" I asked myself.

Finally I walked over to the shield.

"The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power that you seek?" The voice asked again.

"Yes." I answered.

"Good, now which will you give up?" The voice asked.

I walked over to the sword.

"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Do you give up this power?" The voice asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"You have chosen the path of the Guardian. You have given up the power of the Warrior. Is this the form you seek?"

"Yes." I answer.

At that moment the pillars began sinking into darkness, and I close my eyes, when I open them again I see I'm on a new platform, one with a strange boy with weird brown spiky hair, and a giant key in his hand, I also see images of Riku, some girl, a duck, and a dog.

"Okay, this is weird." I say to myself.

All of a sudden the shield appears in my hand.

"You have gained the power to fight." The voice says.

All of a sudden heartless show up.

"Here too, ugh good grief." I said as I bashed them with the shield until they were all gone, but failing to notice one that sneaked up behind me.

"Behind you!" The voice yelled.

I turn around just in time to bash the heartless away.

"Man that was close." I said.

"Enemies can drop Items and other stuff when defeated." The voice said.

Then the floor gets covered in darkness and I start sinking into it, and I start fighting against it and black out, when I regained consciousness I was on another platform, this one with an image of myself on it, then more heartless show up, after I kill them all I see a door appear, I walk up to it but I can't touch it.

"That's weird." I say.

Then a chest appears.

"Try tapping it." The voice says.

I go over and tap it with my shield and surprisingly it opens then disappears, then a crate appears, I smashed it and got a potion, then a barrel appeared, I picked it up and threw it, then the door became visible.

"Go through and don't be afraid." The voice said to me.

I figured why not, and entered the door, all of a sudden I am back at traverse town in the first district, I then see Thomas and head over to him.

"What are you so afraid of?" Thomas asked.

"Being indecisive." I answered.

"Is being indecisive so scary." Thomas replied.

Then I saw Riku and went over to him.

"What do you want out of life?" Riku asked.

"To broaden my horizons." I answered.

"To broaden your horizons huh." Riku replied.

Then I saw Yuffie and went up to her.

"What's most important to you?" Yuffie asked.

"Friendship." I answered.

"Is friendship really important?" Yuffie replied.

"You are afraid of being indecisive, you want to broaden your horizons, friendship is important to you. Is this correct?"

"Yes."

"Your adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine."

I then appear on a fourth platform and see strange white creatures.

"What are these things?" I ask.

"They are called nobodies, and can be very violent; you will encounter many of these." The voice explained.

I finally beat them and see a light; I go over to it and feel energized.

"What is this?" I asked.

"That is a save point, if you get defeated in battle you are brought back to it." The voice explained.

Then stairs appear out of nowhere, and I go up them to a fifth platform.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes, but don't be afraid." The voice said.

I turned around and saw a giant heartless, I bring out my shield and charge at it all of a sudden the heartless reared its arm back and launched its fist at me, I jumped out of the way and ran up its arm suddenly I started smashing my shield into it's head but it quickly threw me off, then it leaned back and I saw the heart shaped mark on its chest start to glow, instinctively I raised my shield just in time to deflect it's blast back at him, when the blast hit him he was stunned and I ran up its arm and bashed its head some more, finally it started fading into darkness suddenly the platform was dissolving into darkness.

"But don't be afraid." The voice said. "And remember, you hold the mightiest weapon of all." The voice said.

**(End: Dive to the Heart)**

**(Third person POV)**

**Shing**

"Huh?" Yuffie said as she looked and saw Matthew with a Keyblade. (Kingdom Key with blue instead of silver.)

"How did I get back here, and what the heck is this?" Matthew asked.

"A Keyblade!" Yuffie yelled.

"A what?" Matthew asked.

"No time to explain lets just stop these heartless." Yuffie said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Matthew asked impatiently.

"CHARGE!" Yuffie and Matthew yelled at the same time.

* * *

**I know the chapter could be better, tell me where I messed up, and I'll fix it.**

**Me: Wow, Matthew got a keyblade, how will this work out, guess we'll see.**

**Yuffie: I wasn't expecting that, especially from him.**

**Matthew: Hey!**

**Riku: Wait till Sora sees this.**

**Roxas: When do I return with a body.**

**Lea: Chill out Roxas, you need to relax.**

**Xion: When's the fighting begin?**

**Me: Soon.**

**Xion: How soon?**

**Me: Next chapter.**

**Xion: Good :)**

**Sora and Kiari: Please Review :)**


	8. Will someone tell me what's going on?

**Me: Hey everybody!**

**Yuffie: Wow, eight chapters, that's amazing.**

**Xehanort: Darkness rules.**

**Darth Sidious: Join the dark side.**

**Sora, Kiari, and Riku: No!**

**Matthew: Keyblade Master Mathias owns nothing but the story plot.**

**Vanitas: Why do we even have to do disclaimers, it's obvious he owns nothing.**

**Ventus: So he doesn't get sued stupid.**

**Vanitas: Oh Yeah.**

**Aqua, Ven, and Terra: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**(13th Struggle – Kingdom Hearts II)**

**(Matthews POV)**

As soon as the fight began I knew I was in trouble, I saw at least a hundred shadows and five hundred soldiers coming at me.

"Okay, you want to hurt Yuffie; you have to go through me first." I said.

**(Third Person POV)**

Matthew jumped over ten soldiers, stabbed twenty shadows with sonic blade, an unleashed a spinning slash taking out forty shadows and a hundred soldiers, then all of a sudden two guard armors appeared, and twenty defenders and berserker nobodies with them.

"Oh come on, can't I get a break here!?" Matthew yelled while trying to dodge the blasts from the defenders. Finally Matthew managed to eliminate the rest of the shadows and soldiers, and take out one of the guard armors, but he was weakening fast.

"I-I can't…." Matthew said as he fell down.

"No Matthew." Yuffie cried out.

All of a sudden Matthew started getting up while bathed in a black aura.

"Now you will learn the true power of a demon." Matthew said. "Banshee Demon Blast!" Matthew yelled while sending out a blast that incinerated most of the heartless and nobodies, then he made his way over to Yuffie.

"Yuffie I'm so…." Matthew began as he collapsed at Yuffie's feet.

"Matthew what are we going to do?" Yuffie asked herself as the remaining heartless and nobodies stalked closer.

"BURN BABY!" A mysterious voice yells as the heartless and nobodies get incinerated in a giant white fire vortex, as the vortex fades Yuffie sees a man in a black coat stand where the heartless and nobodies used to be.

**(End: 13th Struggle)**

"W-who are you?" Yuffie asked cautiously.

"My name is Lea, got it memorized." The mystery man said.

"Thanks for the help Lea, I would hate to see what would have happened if you hadn't helped." Yuffie said.

"Don't mention it, but we should get your friend someplace to rest, he doesn't look well." Lea pointed out.

"Okay, let's get him to the First District, um…"

"What is it?" Lea asked.

"Well, you're gonna have to carry him and help me walk." Yuffie stated.

"Are you kidding me?" Lea asked.

"No, I have a twisted ankle and he is out of it." Yuffie explained.

"By the way, what is this guy's name?" Lea asked.

"His name is Matthew." Yuffie replied.

"Did you just say Matthew?" Lea asked while backing up with fear.

"Yeah, why?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh man, this is not good." Lea started muttering.

"Lea, what are you doing here?" Riku asked as he appeared.

"Oh not much, just saving these two from heartless and nobodies." Lea retorted.

"And I thought you were supposed to be at the first district Yuffie." Riku scolded.

I'm sorry, it's just that I twisted my ankle and Matthew refused to leave me, and he got a Keyblade and lasted a long time against the heartless and nobodies." Yuffie said.

"So, this boy can wield the Keyblade, we better get him to the first district." Riku said.

"Lea you carry Matthew I will help Yuffie walk."

"Okay." Lea says while picking up Matthew.

"Just what have you forgotten Matthew?" Yuffie asks herself.

Finally after reaching the first district and entering the accessory shop Cid turned around and was shocked.

"Just what the heck happened here?" Cid demanded.

"Ugh." Matthew moaned.

"He's waking up!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Quick set him down there." Riku said.

Finally Matthew's eyes opened.

"Where am I?" Matthew asked in a daze.

"We brought you to the accessory shop Matthew." Yuffie explained.

"Matthew, do you know who I am?" Lea asked.

"I think so; it's on the tip of my mind, augh." Matthew cried out.

"Matthew, what's wrong?" Yuffie asked scared.

"It hurts." Matthew said.

"What does?" Yuffie asked.

"The memories." Matthew replied.

"You mean." Yuffie said.

"Yes Yuffie, more memories are coming." Matthew answered her unspoken question.

"What are the memories this time?" Thomas asked.

"Axel?" Matthew asked while looking at Lea.

"Damn it, he remembers." Lea cursed.

"What are you talking about?" Yuffie asked.

"It all started a few years ago." Matthew began.

**(Begin flashback)**

A young boy is walking around a great city.

"Hi Mathew." A man at the local shop said as he walked by.

"Hi." Matthew replied.

As Matthew goes down his favorite shortcut to his job, he hears someone talking.

"We need to move now." A mysterious voice says.

"No the time is not right." Another voice replies.

"If the keybearer comes here and finds him, then the plan will fail." The first voice said.

"We can't just take the boy, its wrong." The second voice says.

"You are getting soft number VIII." The first voice says.

Matthew's starting to get nervous and starts to hide.

"Are you sure he comes this way Saix?" Number VIII says.

"Of course I'm sure, and don't call me Saix, call me number VII." Saix responds.

"No promises, hey there he is." Number VIII says while pointing at Matthew.

Matthew starts panicking and turns to run, but when he reaches the end of the alley he sees strange white creatures walking towards him.

"Who are you?" Matthew asks.

"We are the organization, and you are coming with us demon boy." Saix states.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew asks.

"You will understand in time, now let's go." Saix says while dragging Matthew away.

"No, let me go, please." Matthew begs.

**Many years later**

"Hey Matthew." Axel says as he enters the holding cell.

"Axel, why is this happening to me, and why have some of the organization members not been coming, like Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, and someone else that I can't remember?" Matthew asks.

"Well Matthew the reason for that is a man named Sora, he has been fighting the organization, him and a man named Riku, they have eliminated most of the organization except for Xemnas, Xigbar, Luxord, Saix, Roxas, and myself." Axel explains.

"Then where is Roxas?" Matthew asks.

"He is Sora's nobody, he joined back with Sora." Axel said.

"Oh." Matthew said while looking away.

"But that's enough talking; let's bust you out of here." Axel says.

"You mean it." Matthew asks hopefully.

"Yeah, we are best friends, but we got to hurry." Axel says.

"What about the organization?" Matthew asks.

"Who cares, I'm leaving them." Axel stated proudly.

"Really?" Matthew asked suspicious.

"Yes." Axel replies serious.

**An hour later**

"Come on Matthew we are almost outside the castle." Axel cals back to the boy.

"Wait up Axel." Matthew says very tired and out of breath from malnutrition.

"Axel?" Matthew asks when he catches up to him.

"Yeah little buddy." Axel says.

"Why did the organization kidnap me?" Matthew asks.

"Oh man, well you have a  
strange and special power that the organization fears, so they captured you to observe and stop you from ever using it." Axel answered.

"Really?" Matthew asks.

"Yeah, well we're outside the castle; now let me open a corridor of darkness for you." Axel says relieved.

"Thanks Axel." Matthew says grateful.

"No problem." Axel responds.

"Bye Axel." Matthew says as he enters the corridor of darkness.

"See ya." Axel says.

**(End Flashback)**

"And that's all I can remember." Matthew said.

"Oh man, that must have been torture for you." Thomas said.

"It was, but I still had people that were not mean, like Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, Axel, and someone else, I just can't remember her name." Matthew replied.

"So what exactly happened Matthew?" Yuffie asked.

"Well, each member of the organization would spend time with me doing whatever they wanted; it hurt so bad, when Axel first showed up I practically begged him to kill me." Matthew said

"Is this true Axel?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, I didn't want to kill the kid though, but the pain looked unbearable so I tried talking to him, telling him about the other members, what numbers they were in the organization, and by the time I was done we were friends, when I left I told Demyx not to hurt him." Axel answered.

"Soon after, Roxas and that mystery person arrived, when I heard there were new members I got scared, it wasn't until a week later that Roxas first entered my cell, when I saw him I was instantly afraid, I was scared he would be like Saix or Larxene, but when he saw me he instead looked sad and went over to try to help me." Matthew said.

"Matthew, I didn't know it was that bad." Yuffie said.

"You know Matthew, we know someone who could help you with your memories." Riku said.

"Really?" Matthew asked hopeful.

"Yes, we can take you to her." Axel said.

"Okay!" Matthew said happily.

"Good, I'll let King Mickey come pick us up." Riku said as he left.

* * *

**Me: Okay, another chapter done**

**Yuffie: Now we can party**

**Me: Sorry Yuffie, but with school coming up for me, the chapters will come slower.**

**Yuffie: Dang**

**Matthew: The next chapter involves Sora and some randomness**

**Sora: O.o**

**Kiari: Review now so Keyblade Master Mathias can have some inspiration.**

**Me: Thank you Kiari, yes all ideas are welcome, especially ways to improve the story.**

**Everyone except the villans: See ya! :) **


	9. Darkness on the horizon

**Me: Hey everyone**

**Yuffie: Hi**

**Kiari: How is everyone?**

**Sora: Great**

**Riku: Fine**

**Matthew: Good**

**Me: Sorry the chapter is short I just felt like the next part would be too long and this part wouldn't work well.**

**Roxas: Keyblade Master Mathias owns nothing.**

* * *

"I can't believe I'm going to another world!" Matthew yells.

"So how many worlds have you been to Matthew?" Yuffie asks.

"Let's see, there was my home, The World That Never Was, and traverse town, what about you Riku?" Matthew asks.

"Traverse town, Agrabah, Neverland, Monstro, Hollow Bastion, Castle Oblivion, Twilight Town, Land of Dragons, The World That Never Was, Destiny Islands, Symphony of Sorcery, The Grid, La Cité des Cloches, Prankster's Paradise, Mysterious Tower, and Country of the Musketeers." Riku replies.

"Wow that's a lot of worlds Riku." Matthew says impressed.

"Unfortunately I regret going to some of them." Riku says.

"Why?" Matthew asks.

"I had been controlled by the darkness and hurt my friends, all because I couldn't control it." Riku replies.

"As long as you learned from your mistakes, and are helping people now, then everything will work out." Matthew says.

"Your friend is right Riku." a voice says.

"Mickey!" Riku yelled.

"Hello Riku, now why did you call me to pick you up?" Mickey asked.

"Mickey I would like to introduce you to Matthew, a Keyblade wielder." Riku says.

"WHAT!" Mickey yells.

"That's right Mickey, we need to take him to Yen Sid right away." Axel says.

"I understand, maybe Sora will be back by then." Mickey replies.

"Sora's coming back!" Riku says.

"Yeah." Mickey answered.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go." Riku says while running towards the world gate.

**(Mysterious Tower)**

A solitary figure stands looking out the window.

"Our hope lies with him." The man says.

"What do you mean master Yensid?" Kiari asks.

"Sora is going to face his toughest challenge yet, but he will have someone assisting him." Yensid replies.

"Who?" Kiari asks.

"You will find out." Yensid answers.

* * *

**Well what did you think, like it, hate it, notice anything wrong, tell me, I want to make this awesome for all of you readers.**

**Ventus: Please Review**


	10. A new outfit for Sora

**Hey everybody I'm back.**

**Matthew: And me.**

**Yuffie: Me too.**

**Vanitas: You can't forget me.**

**Riku: Who's doing the disclaimer?**

**Namine: I will, Keyblade Master Mathias owns nothing but the plot and his OC.**

**Me: Thank You Namine.**

**Namine: You're welcome.**

**Roxas: Please review.**

* * *

**When they got on the Gummi ship Matthew gasped.**

"This thing is huge!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Well let's go take the grand tour." Riku said while leading every one down the halls.

**And so Matthew was led through the ship, learning where everything is.**

"And here's the training room, and that concludes the tour of the ship." Riku finished up.

"Wow, how long till we get to this Yensid guy?" Matthew asked.

"A few hours." Riku replied.

"Good, I'm going to train, anyone want to join me?" Matthew inquired.

"Sure." Axel responded.

"All right!" Yuffie said.

**(Three hours later)**

"Whew, I'm tired." Yuffie said.

"Me too." Matthew agreed.

"Let's go get something to eat." Axel suggested.

**(On the way to the kitchen.)**

"Hey Matthew can I talk to you alone for a second?" Axel asked.

"Yeah sure Axel, what's up?" Matthew asked back.

"Don't play dumb." Axel said.

"What are you talking about?" Matthew asked.

"You know what I mean; I saw how you acted around ninja girl there." Axel said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Matthew replied.

"Please, you attacked me without mercy but never went near her, and when she attacked you, you didn't deflect them back, do I need to spell it out, you are in love her." Axel explained.

"Not true man, I just don't want her being hurt because she's helped me so much, she's like the big sister I never had." Matthew answered right back.

"Okay, okay man, no need to freak out." Axel said raising his arms.

"Let's just get something to eat." Matthew said.

** (An hour later)**

"Okay guys, we have arrived." Riku said

"Awesome, I can't wait to meet Sora." Matthew said excitedly

"Hold your horses Matthew; we still have to get to the top of the tower first, got it memorized." Axel reminded

"Oh yeah, I kind of forgot." Matthew said sheepishly

"Come on Matthew let's go." Yuffie said dragging him away

**(While everyone was walking up the tower, Yuffie started talking with Matthew.)**

"Matthew, what was that attack you did against the heartless and nobodies?" Yuffie asked

"What are you talking about?" Matthew questioned

"Darkness was rolling off you and you yelled 'Banshee Demon Blast' and blasted lots of them away." Yuffie explained

"I did that, I don't remember what happened Yuffie; I guess I'll figure it out soon." Matthew said suprised

** (Sorcerers Loft)**

"Master Yensid we're back." Riku said as they entered.

"Ah, Riku, Lea, and Mickey, it is good that you returned, and who are these people with you?" Yensid asked.

"My name is Thomas sir." Thomas answered.

"My name is Yuffie." Yuffie followed.

"And what about you?" Yensid asked turning to Matthew.

"My name is Matthew." Matthew answered.

"Ah so you are Matthew, I have been expecting you." Yensid replied.

"You have sir?" Matthew asked surprised.

"Yes, the stars have told me one would come who would be the only one able to go on par with Xehanort, and when I asked for a name, yours was told to me." Yensid explained.

"Sir I am no warrior, I was beaten by the heartless and nobodies easily." Matthew replied.

"That is true, which is why you need to be trained, do you understand?" Yensid asked.

"Yes sir." Matthew answered.

"Good now that that's over with, Riku I believe you have some questions." Yensid said.

"Yes sir, for starters, where is Kiari; I need to speak with her and Namine about something?" Riku asked.

"They are with Sora at the moment." Yensid responded.

"That brings me to my next question, where is the oblivious fool?" Riku asked.

"He is having his clothes mended in the next room; you can go check on him." Yensid suggested.

"Good come on Matthew." Riku said leading the way to the wardrobe.

** (Mysterious Tower: Wardrobe)**

"It should be blue." Merryweather says.

"No red." Flora retorts.

"No, no, no it should be green!" Fauna exclaims.

"Good grief, not this again." Sora groans.

"Has this happened before?" Kiari asks.

"Yep." Donald says while trying not to laugh.

"Sora finally got them to stop though." Goofy says.

"How?" Kiari asks.

"Well." Goofy starts to say.

**_Knock, Knock_**

"Sora, you in there?" Riku asks.

"Is that you Riku?" Sora asks back.

"Yeah, can I come in I have someone I want you to meet?" Riku replies.

"Sure Riku." Sora answers.

**Riku and Matthew enter at that moment.**

"Riku who is this?" Kiari asks.

"This is Matthew." Riku answers.

"Hi." Matthew says.

"Hello." Donald says.

"Howdy there." Goofy greets.

"Hey." Sora addresses.

"Pleased to meet you." Kiari curtsies.

"Matthew is going to be staying here guys." Riku says.

"Why?" Kiari asks.

"Matthew care to show them?" Riku urges.

"Gladly." Matthew says while extending his arm.

**_Shing_**

"What!" Everyone yells.

"Gawrsh a Keyblade." Goofy says surprised.

"I believe that answers your question?" Riku asks.

"Yep." Sora says in response.

"Oh Kiari I need to ask Namine something." Riku says.

"What is it?" Kiari asks.

"Well Matthew here is suffering from amnesia and I thought Namine could help with that." Riku explains.

"Good idea Riku." Kiari says.

"I'll help." Sora says.

"Oh no you won't Sora you still need a new outfit." Kiari states.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sora groans.

"Okay girls let's work together." Flora says as they blast his clothes with magic.

**All of a sudden Sora's outfit got changed to a pink dress.**

**_Shriek_**

"Not this again!" Sora yells out.

"Oh drat we messed up again." Merryweather says.

"This time no more mistakes." Fauna says while they try again.

**Suddenly Sora's dress changed to a white outfit lined with blue and gold.**

"Oh my!" Flora exclaims.

"So striking." Fauna says in agreement.

"Amazing." Merryweather says in approval.

"Wow." Kiari says just staring at Sora.

"Now Sora these clothes are special, you can use your previous drive forms but with some changes." Flora cautions.

"Changes?" Sora asks.

"You'll have to figure them out yourself." Fauna says.

"I understand." Sora replies.

"Good now let's go help Matthew regain his memories." Riku says leading the way out.

* * *

**Me: Okay everybody, first I just want to say I'm proud of this story, but I am running out of Ideas, if you can come up with anything that would be awesome, thanks, second I am thinking of taking a short break from this story, but I will return I just want to start a new story, any ideas for me?**

**Sora, Ventus, Roxas, Vanitas, and Xion: Please review. :)**


End file.
